The present techniques relate generally to oligomer production and, more specifically, to decreasing contamination in a product and/or diluent recovery of an oligomerization system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed herein. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As chemical and petrochemical technologies have advanced, the products of these technologies have become increasingly prevalent in society. In particular, as techniques for bonding simple molecular building blocks into longer chains have advanced, the products (i.e., alpha olefins, oligomers, polymers, etc.) have been increasingly incorporated into or employed to produce various everyday items. In the production of these longer-chain molecules, upstream catalyst systems and compositions are utilized to oligomerize or polymerize monomers (e.g., ethylene, propylene, butene, etc.) into the longer-chain products. These catalyst systems, their preparation and subsequent deactivation can affect the efficiency of the oligomerization or polymerization.